The Collection
by Vocalsama
Summary: From the depths of darkness comes a book truely to behold. For within it's browning old pages resides stories of the people who were lesser known. Org XII shall finally be seen in a newer broader light...that is if you're willing to read.
1. Chapter 1

A boy the age of twelve was seen walking down the dimly lit streets of Traverse town. Seldom was it seen for such a young child to be walking alone, at such an early hour of the day. He had bright vibrant green eyes and spiked messy hair, chocolate brown with auburn streaks running through it. He was destined. Destined to be the lone figure, just like Sora and Riku before him, a keyblade wielder.

He came upon the two massive brass double doors of the Traverse Library. Known for its odd assortments of books, about other worlds and Sora's adventures through them. He let out a sigh, remembering that he had read practically every book within this library's walls. It was foggy out today and the library smelled it's worst. The stench of moldy old volumes of magical cures, horology books and catalogs of past wars of the keyblade exuded from the thousands of shelves he was now walking amongst. He paused looking over the volumes and volumes of book in one area. He shook his head, read them all.

He looked up, an eyebrow quirking as he saw, in the lone corner of the library a figure adorned all in black. Its leathery jacket glinted in the sun's peeking light. It was still early he remembered and no one was here, just yet.

"Come. You wish for a new book, do you not, young one?" the man's deep baritone voice shook through the walls and yellowed browning pages of the many books. The boy just nodded a keen interest in this man and the book lying on the table, open out in front of him. He stepped right next to the man, an ominous yet peaceful presence was shrouded around him and the book he was reading. The man stood, pushing out the chair and motioning with a black-gloved hand to the book residing on the oak tabletop.

The boy looked up. A question on the tip of his tongue.

"What is it you ask?" the man responded shattering the silence between the two. The boy gasped taken aback at the stranger's response.

"H-How did you know I was going to ask that?!" The chocolate brown haired boy asked, his eyes narrowing in question. He couldn't see, but felt that the black hooded man was smiling, laughing inwardly at his sheltered attitude.

"Please. Sit, relax, tis but the early morning, up so early for such a young child." The boy nodded.

"I got bored with all these books…how would this one be any different?" the boy asked haughtily. And the man just laughed.

"Why, my dear boy, this book is a collection."

"A collection of what?" he asked perplexed taking a seat slowly his eyes never leaving the old tattered pages of the books.

"A collection of things best left, unknown. But you see I am not one to tell what is to be known and what is not, for this collection is surely something you won't soon forget." The boy turned and gasped, for the mysterious stranger was no longer there, but his presence still remained.

The boy shook his head, turning back to the black bound book, he touched and cried out in surprise, for the book was freezing cold, an icy bitter cold that he could now see wafting up through the sunlight flooding through the large pain windows. He sucked his finger as he gently touched it again; it was still cold, but no longer as much so.

His eyes scanned the first page, a customary action for one who spent their time reading as much as he, and there in neat handwriting was a note to the reader.

_Dear reader._

_I would like to commend you on the finding of this book, for no mortal would be willing to go into the depths of darkness from which I have bestowed this volume, this how should I put it… collections of writings. This is no mere book, oh no. For. Unlike my many other volumes of science books of experiments on the heart and experiments done in my rather unending lifetime. This book you are about to continue reading, if you're not deterred from this letter, is about us. It about the lives of the Organization members, all thirteen of us. I have here, compiled into various pages and notes, similar yet different suffering of those whom I dare I say, where my colleagues. By the time this book is founded I've probably have passed away by now, for the book would probably still be in my possession. Alas, I hope you read further onward about us, for you see, we might not have had hearts, but…we, contrary to popular belief, were still human once…_

So please sit back, in your chair by a fire, which I wholly detest, and trend carefully through these pages, for there are spells and seals upon this book which were not meant for human eyes. But do not worry…they're only meant to stop you, of course if you're pure of heart you've not a care to worry about.

_I hope you'll enjoy this masterpiece of mine, I dubbed it…The Collection_ _for its sole purpose was to be just that. So I bid you a farewell and a peaceful read, for you shall venture into the world of those who were but could not be; in the land that never was and could never truly…be._

_Yours truly,_

_IV_

The boy looked in awe at the pages he just read, a blasphemous book surely, especially for him. But, there was something about it he couldn't pull away from. Number four was Vexen…the Chilly Academic. He looked at the roman numerals their fading ink making the book all more tantalizing to read. And so, he did. He turned the browning page, with a delicate hand, to chapter one and there he read the book about the people who lived in the nonexistent land.

* * *

Lawlz I made another story...I need to stop making stories. Dx But er yeah. Hope you enjoy this. I wanted to make a collection of short stories, instead of submitting countless seperate ones...because yeah. These stories unfortunately don't follow a continuing plot, they'r eno supose to, so um yeah enjoy! And don't forget to read and reveiw my lovelies! D  



	2. A song for Melody

"I take it you'll scan the area and see if any survivors are left?"

"…Why?"

"To take their hearts of course, number nine." Saix growled at the nobody's incompetence. Everything had to be clearly plotted, clearly stated, for the boy to even get the hint of the main problem or task at hand. He looked back at Demyx, who was in turn staring at the fire and brimstone of what was once a peaceful secluded part of Fantasia.

He felt…horrible. He actually _felt_ was that even right? Was that possible? He couldn't tell…he never did like excavator missions they made him feel…disgusting.

"A-All right, then…" he mumbled. He looked up to see Saix shrugging off rocks and boulders with little effort, trying to sniff out anymore-potential victims. He sighed, walking the opposite way. A glade of grasses and ferns caught his eye in the distance. Passed all the smoking burning rubble, the toppled trees, now lit with red coals and burning fire, each one sending plumes of the blackest, darkest, emptiest smoke imaginable. Nobodies had created this destruction, and in their wake, they left an even greater…aftermath. No more birds chirped, he actually liked their songs, before they started…a light drizzle began to fall, and he shivered, instinctively of course, they had no warmth left to feel the cold, he looked down as his booted foot hit into something. A picture frame, once golden with a crystal clear sheen, was now black and obscured the life even drained from inanimate objects. He felt a deep regret, or so he thought, his bangs hung lazily over his eyes and he pushed them away as they dripped with the rain.

"Why…why did this…" he gripped the torn picture, it seemed to be of a family of water sprites, common folk of this part of Fantasia, water was all that covered this land, mostly. Not anymore though. The crystal blue reflection, which hung in the air and bounced off the trees creating dancing images of rainbows one only imagined in dreams, was now a barren wasteland.

He felt…empty, emptier then before, that longing, that throbbing in his void and empty chest growing…swelling to an innumerable size and magnitude. He clutched at his slick wet coat, teeth clenching as rain water rolled down his face, as if to make up for the lack of tears he no longer could cry, a fake, that's all it was. A rustling made his head shoot to the left. Something was there. He waved his hand in an overhead arcing motion creating a bubble like water shield to block out the rain. His vision was immediately cleared and he took a hesitant step forward. A soft whimper…a moan of sorts was heard from a patch of tall grasses a few feet away. He turned, blue eyes radiating with terror, and anxiety. _Please…let it be only the wind…_ he gulped blinking as he took a few steps towards the glade. The winds soothing song brushed by him, making him pause and sniff the air, once filled with the smell of smoke, ash, and fire it was finally reverting back to its former self, a blue fresh scent of water and clarity.

"H-Hello? Anyone…there?" He asked, he mentally cursed himself for the shake in his voice; maybe it was the cold getting to him? No. It wasn't that. He moved closer in trepidation, pushing away some of the tall grasses with his gloved hands. His eyes widened as he let out a gasp. There laying curled in a half clothed ball, shreds of clothing barely covering her frail blue tinged body, was a water sprite. Her hair was an aquamarine like color and her body was in perfect proportion.

"Demyx." He spun around the grasses parting back to normal shielding the defenseless girl from Saix's hungry eyes.

"W-WHAT?!" He asked gulping as he took a step back from a snarling Saix, the man's eyes glowing a little, teeth bared.

"Have you found anything?" Saix asked, noting the nobodies odd movements and twitching. Saix stepped forward, twigs breaking under his harsh booted feet. It was never like that when he walked…he didn't hear anything like that, the callous nature, and the harsh dry, bone-sucking emptiness that was his colleague. It frightened him, it truly did.

_THE GIRL!_

"NO! WAIT!" Saix paused, turning an eye to the boy.

"What is it number nine?" Saix asked in his dull toneless voice. His blue hair sagged around his face, water droplets dripping off his bangs, only good thing about having water as an element, you never got wet. Saix's eyes narrowed.

"Well?! Spit it out, I haven't time to waste to with you." Saix barked he winced in response to number seven's tone.

"I-I'll do the rest of the checking! I've got nothing else to do, right?" he let out a nervous laugh. Saix straightened he moved, in one step, right front of Demyx. He gripped the boy's collar, teeth bearing and a growl erupting from his throat.

"You better not be hiding anything Demyx." He hissed letting go of the blonde, who coughed and turned following the man as he opened a portal.

"I'll be back to check on your progress." Saix said in warning, he smirked before disappearing into a portal.

Demyx spun back around and rushed back to the girl.

"Uh…M-Mother?" the girls crystal blue eyes snapped open she sat up, her shirt barely covering her.

"MOTHER? Father?! Piper?! Forte?!" she yelled, she turned to Demyx who was standing there in pure shock.

"W-WHO ARE YOU!"

"W-wait! I'm not going to hurt you! Honest! Please wait!" she was hiding behind an uprooted crooked tree now, claw marks etched into its bark.

She's shaking…she must be… 

"Here!" he held out his jacket for her. Revealing his black short-sleeved shirt and black pants, and boots.

"You must be cold…come on. I'm not going to hurt you." He watched the girl, who began to walk over, in mild caution. She snatched the jacket, only then did Demyx realize how exposed she truly was. His eyes faltered and he spun around.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean…you know…you were just lying there, and I. Oooh! That doesn't sound right!" He looked over his shoulder at the sound of the girl giggling a little.

"You're quite the energetic one, aren't you?" he sighed, turning around fully now to see her wearing an oversized coat. Her blue hair standing out in a stark contrast against the black of his coat, a comparison of their lives. Her face was covered in dark blue freckles and her eyes were a golden hue, pupils like a cat's. He stared at her and she at him, the wind creating a harmonic sound in the silent moments that passed.

"W-What's your…" he paused as he felt her wrap her arms around his waist, burying her head into his chest.

She didn't care, didn't care who he was, just that she needed someone…_anyone_ to lean on, right now. Her heart throbbed as the full force of knowing her whole family…no, her whole way of life, was gone, ruined, by the men in…black coats. She sobbed harder tears of pure emotion running down her pure blue face never ceasing, never stopping like the memory of a song that has truly touched its listener's ears. She didn't think this was real, it wasn't happening, it couldn't! What had they done? What had anyone done to deserve this?! Forte…Piper! They were gone…and she was left alone in this dark brutal world. She felt the man's arms on her bare neck as he clumsily tried to comfort her. They were like ice, just like his heart, how…why?

He couldn't do anything, knocked a little off balance at first as the girl ran to him, he was leaning against one of the few standing trees it's leaves now gone from the fire, it lay bare just as she, and all he could to was watch, empty, careless, without anything to say, because he couldn't, he had no say in the matter. He just looked down at her she sniffled and looked up. His blue eyes dull and wide.

_Is this…IS THIS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN WE'RE DONE IN THESE WORLDS?! WHY! Why is this…how could we…this poor girl, she's…alone just like…us._

"They're all gone!" she sobbed gripping his black short-sleeved shirt. He felt her quivering body against his.

"I…I…I'M SORRY!" He cried out looking away biting his lip. The girl looked up in surprise.

"It's my fault! EVERYTHING! Everything is our fault…" he whispered the girl stepped away from him, eyes wide with fear.

"You…you were the men in the…" she looked at the coat with its bulky chest area and oversized sleeves. Her eyes widening in sheer horror. She pulled away but he pulled her back.

"Please…if they…if he finds you, you'll be killed! Just trust me, okay?" She didn't know what to think, the young blonde looked at her positively mortified.

_How could she have been so stupid?_

He dragged her through the forest, or what was left of it.

"WAIT! Stop here!" He stopped dead in his tracks, turning to look back at the girl with pale blue skin and dark blue hair falling about her shoulders.

"C-Can we rest here?" Demyx nodded not really feeling comfortable sitting on a wet rock. It was a little alcove in the forest, this part was deep within the underbrush of the deciduous trees, so much so, that they had complete missed it in their raid of this part of Fantasia. It was silent minus the flowing water from the crystal clear waterfall that made a rather visible mist descend upon the two. His hair no longer stuck up, his water shield had dispersed a rather long time ago. It was flat against this head, droplet of water dripped onto his uncovered pant legs. His black pants shone in the light.

"You didn't want this to happen, did you?" he bit his lip gripping his pants causing them to scrunch up in his palms. He looked up eyeing the beautiful native of this land. How could she stand there, without so much as an ounce of anger in her body? He took it from her. Everything, everything she wanted, held close to her, everything she…felt.

He got up, without saying a single word, and walked away, brushing the over hanging branches out of his way as he did so. She looked at him not a single word transpiring between either of the two. Yet the atmosphere…the atmosphere suggested talk. The waters lavish cool melodious thunder died away, fading like the dying sun beyond the horizon as its counter part, it's brother the moon, took its place. She brushed his coat off, realizing with a spreading flush that she still wore it.

He turned, hearing the rustle as the trees were parted. A blue water sprite, her yellow eyes aglow, stepped beside him. Her blue delicate hand ran through her dark navy blue hair, it glistened still wet from the rain. It was still drizzling and only a soft murmur of water could now be heard. She looked at him side longingly, blinking. He gasped a little turning away and looking back over the edge of the hill, where they now stood. Two solitary figures so different, yet, the same.

"Will…will it ever grow back?" he asked, barely above a whisper. A shy wind made her hair blow out to the side. She smiled.

"Of course. As long as there's music in Fantasia! Anything will grow to a little music!" she replied a tuneful skip in her voice. He turned back, golden brown bangs hanging over his vibrant blue green eyes, and he too couldn't help but smile. But he felt nothing, for nobodies like he could not. And yet, something about her made his heart throb, painfully so. He wanted to clutch at his chest, tear away at the pounding that now resided there. For he wasn't accustomed to such feelings, such…awkward tendency of the living, he winced, _living_… He felt his eyes burn.

"What's your name?" he blinked looking at her through the light drizzle. The glowing blue frosted flowers that lay in groves in the valley below moved in a tireless effortless unison. Their light although weak alone, was hard to miss when seen together. It was one of the many signs that Fantasia still had some life left. He gasped, as the water sprite took out a long silver flute. She brought it to her mouth, her damped lips brushing against it lightly, and ever so delicate. A twitter of sound, a harmonious tune soon drifted, and he looked at the trees leaves above him.

"They're returning to their normal color!!!" he shouted out, as sharp cracking off tune note made him flitch, he turned to the girl, and she was laughing.

"Stupid! You're not supposed to interrupt me Pip-" she paused, mouth half agape as her memories came flooding back into her, like a tsunami.

"I-I'm sorry…" Demyx replied not really wanting to look at her anymore. He couldn't bear to see her broken shattered face anymore. He wanted to leave, to go back to his world that never was, and live in the only colors he was truly welcome to…Black and white. He felt her cool hand on his arm.

"My name is Demyx…" he muttered. Something about her reaction made him look at her.

"Demyx?!" she gasped, gripping his arm slightly. He cocked his head to one side, golden hair falling dully to the side.

"Is something wrong?" She blinked, shaking her head fervently.

"N-n-n-no! Nothing! Haha! I'm going to go and get a fire ready."

"Oh! No! Please! Allow me…it's the least I could do for you…ah um…"

"Melody. My name is Melody Azulia Aquari" he smiled; she instantly felt a pang in her heart at that smile. And he too felt a twang of pain shoot through his chest, once again, making him want to cry out in unimaginable pain.

They were both sitting by the fire, cricket and other night crickets going about their nocturnal lives as if the world outside this deep part of the forest was untouched and not a barren fire engulfed waste land. But it would grow, yes; it would rebuild itself once again. For the people of Fantasia never ceased to play, even if they had no instruments. Laughter could be heard as he told her a story of the first time Axel and Roxas had pulled one of their many infamous pranks on Marluxia. She smiled radiantly as she lay backwards, stretching out on the ground.

"I always wondered what other worlds were like." She looked up at him. The fires glow giving his face an unusual orange and red color, as the flames danced from a safe distance on his pale clear face. The fire crackled between that long pause of silence as she looked up at the star dotted sky.

"No. You don't, Melody." She blinked at his tone, serious, cold, and empty.

"Demyx…what's wro…"

"You should never leave here, Fantasia."

"But what about your wor…"

"MY WORLD IS NOTHING!" His head shot back to the fire, as a hurt, yet worried expression crossed the water sprites blue freckled face. Not once this entire time had she flinched with this boy, and yet that word…his past, his true being, something made him yell like that, but why?

"You should never want to visit that place…" he made a huddling position, as if thinking of the place made him unnaturally cold. He brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin upon them. Melody sat up, looking at him positively worried now.

"Demyx. What's wrong? I'm sorry if I made you angry…" she muttered brushing away a golden lock from his cold face. He inched away eyes widening.

_You are NOT to have ANY relationships with these worlds inhabitants…is that understood?!_

"I should go." He abruptly stood looking down at Melody who just responded with an outward look of despair.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Melody. I'll come back tomorrow and help you restore this place, okay?" he gave a waning smile before turning around quickly and dashing off back into the unending dark abyss that was the forest. Away from the fires protecting warm light. She looked at her trembling hand, tears rolling down her face.

"You…you haven't…" she let out a cry as she buried her head into hands, silently weeping…Demyx's coat still around her shoulders.

He flinched as the loud slamming of a black-gloved hand, inches from his throat, reverberated through the quiet castle walls. It was always quiet here, for nothing ever moved, besides them. Heartless appeared once in awhile, but they were quickly eliminated, or captured by Vexen for future experiments.

"Where were you number nine?" Saix hissed, his yellow eyes glowing unusually bright in the half completed moon's light. Kingdom Hearts…it was the only thing they could look up to. Not a star in that deep black expanse. Of course not, their world was but a frivolous empty void. Letting nothing in and nothing out. A bubble encased in its own betrayal and lies, deception and darkness. Even the light emanating off that…that moon, if it could even be called one, felt disgustingly infernal. He shivered, Saix's stare never leaving him.

"Answer the question…Demyx." Saix hissed gripping his shoulders, rather hard. He winced under the pain.

"Now, now, Saix. Leave him be." The blue haired nobody swiveled around, yellow eyes glowing with impudence, but it ceased immediately at the figure before him.

"S-Superior!" Demyx squeaked blue eyes widening a bit as both he and Saix stood there, eyeing one another. Demyx felt number seven's grip release from his shoulders and he let out a sigh.

"What happened to your coat, Number Nine?" he shivered, Xemnas's voice always made him feel so open, unprotected…cold. He was shaking, and he put his hands against the pearl white wall of the castle to try and steady himself, lest he be seen by the voracious eyes of his superiors.

"I-I t-tore it? Y-Yeah…I tore it while looking…" Xemnas narrowed his flaring orange eyes. They reminded Demyx of the fires, the countless destructive fires that ripped through Fantasia's holy sacred land, killing thousands of innocent beings.

"I see…well. Go down to the storage basement and get another. And don't rip this one…" Demyx gulped, nodding vigorously as he sped away down the bland hallway, lit by its artificial light.

"Superior…Xemnas. Do you really believe him?" Saix muttered as he followed in unison behind the sliver trailing of the man before him. Xemnas smirked, although hidden, Saix could easily tell his superiors motives.

"Of course not, number Seven. I never trusted that boy to begin with, shall I do it now?" Saix nodded, Kingdom Heart's glow radiated off his eyes accentuating their primeval characteristics.

"What shall we do…?"

"Humph. Let him have his fun…and then…" Xemnas turned his head a little orange eyes filled with a malevolent eerie glow. Saix smiled, teeth elongating a little as he did so. His yellow eyes flashing from the brink of berserker back to normalcy.

"Go. And do what you do best, Saix." He heard not a reply but a growl, if one could call it that, more of a grunt, as a portal whooshed open and then closed, leaving Xemnas alone in his study. Bookshelves lined the walls, collecting dust from the many years of disuse and neglect. All but a select few were used, the ones about hearts, emotions, past manuscripts of the one man who knew the dangers of those experiments. He sighed, sitting in the black leather chair. He peeled off the black leather glove, staring at his hand intently, as if it held the keys to this despicable state, which they all were in.

"So…cold."

He was anxious. More anxious then he ever felt before. Wait…how could he feel? He didn't really understand at the moment, but he had to go back…had to go back to _her_. Something about his Superior's eyes, and Saix…something was _wrong_ completely and totally wrong.

"I have to go…" he whispered, as he flung dried old unused cardboard boxes to the side. He tore one open, with the word "Jackets" imprinted in neat black marker on the top and sides. He cursed under his breath, something he wasn't accustomed to doing, _HE DIDN'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! He had to go back to her!!!_

"AH! This isn't working!" he kicked the empty box to the side and bent down, hands over his face.

"Demyx…what're you doing down here?" the blonde haired boy's head shot up. Spinning to look at where the dull lifeless voice came from.

"Z-Zexion!" he looked at his figure, green eyes examining number Six. Zexion quirked the only visible eyebrow on his face a hand coming up to his chin and he bent down, staring intently at Demyx's figure.

"I asked you a question…" he mumbled, it seemed like Zexion was in a bad mood again, that or he just woke up, either one would show off his cynical, unhelpful, sarcastic side. Demyx jumped to his feet from his crouched position.

"I…I don't have time! Zexion! Lend me your coat…please!" Zexionw as taken aback Demyx could see since his expression was one of complete confusion and unasked questions. What was wrong with him? Demyx was acting frantic, looking around for a coat. He had just realized that the boy hadn't one on him…but this wasn't for him. Zexion was far too small to fit Demyx's size or shoulder width…so who?

"Demyx. What's wrong?"

"There's no time! Are you going to give me your coat, or not?!" Demyx cried grabbing hold of Zexion's stiff arms. His dark blue hair gleamed in the dull light of the basement. His solitary single eye saw right through the boys pained and worried actions.

"You…you idiot…" he muttered removing his jacket and handing it to Demyx, who took it like a loving gift.

"Thank you Zexion…" A portal immediately opened behind the sitar player and he dashed through leaving a rather perturbed Zexion in his wake.

"I see…so this is why Xemnas never wanted us to stay in worlds for long…" a scribbling came shortly after the snide nasal tone of a dirty blonde, long hair falling down his lean face. Zexion turned.

"What're you doing here, Vexen?" he asked icily. Vexen returned the stare as cold, if not colder.

"Why…I don't think this basement is just yours and Demyx. Or maybe that's been taken from my position as well…" Zexion snorted, turning and walking past the scientist, who stared at a box filled with coat, the contents sprawled across the dark cold concrete floor.

"MELODY!!! Melody where are you!!!" He yelled. His throat…it hurt so much, and yet, he couldn't stop calling her name he had to try, had to keep calling her. His voice was filled with one would call despair, helplessness, caring…he had to get this jacket to her. He just had too! He panted, resting his hands on his bent knees, as he doubled over, one eye closed from the blinding sun's light. It was morning, and memories began to flood back to him. The time they were setting up the fire…they had talked, about years long since forgotten.

_"You know…that song you just played…" he looked up at her, hands still resting tentatively on his sitar strings. She had gasped when he had it materialize out of water, but then…that look turned into acknowledgement, understanding, kindness. He missed those things oh so much…_

_"I don't know. But when I'm here with you…this song just pops into my head…" Melody gasped a little, her blue eyes getting wide with surprise._

_"I don't know. It feels so nostalgic for me." He looked at her, smiling a bit as he rubbed his head._

_"Y-Yes...me too."_

"MELO-" He gasped pausing as a figure in a coat all too big for it's size stepped out from the underbrush. She turned blue hair swirling in the sunlight, capturing every ray.

"Dem-!"

"OOF!"

"O-Ouch!" he looked down at her, she was below him and he on top of her, a rather amusing placement of sorts. Both their eyes connected, and, as if time stopped they did nothing but stare. It all seemed so familiar…why? What did it mean? Why was his chest hurting so much?

"AH! I-I'M SORRY!" He yelled falling backwards and sitting on the leaf latent floor. Melody coughed, as she sat up brushing her hair out of her face with a blue delicate hand.

"Demyx…what's wrong? Where'd you get that coat?" he looked at her then the coat, snapping back to his true intentions for it.

"You have to put this on! Please!"

"I don't understand…"

"You're in danger!! I don't want to lose you, Melody!" her eyes widened.

_"M-MY…!"_

_"RUN MELODY! GO!"_

_"But!!! You'll be…"_

_"I'll be fine! I don't want to lose you again, Melody! NOW RUN!"_

_"N-NO! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU LIKE THIS! MY…!!!!"_

"Hey! Are you okay?" she felt his hand on her arm, trying to hoist her up off the floor. She shook her head, "Oh…OH! Y-Yes, yes I'm alright…" she murmured back. She didn't want to look at him; she couldn't bear it for much longer, though.

"Demyx…what's wrong? You seem so…different-"

"There's no time, Melody! We have to…you have to go!" he replied dragging her to her feet, she gasped at the force he used and didn't bother trying to ask why.

_Rain…it was always raining._

_"My, my, whatever are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold you know." The boy looked up, his vibrant green eyes, with a slight mixture of blue flashed in the clouded sun's light._

_"Why do you care? I'm an outsider, aren't I? A freak that's not accepted…" the boy murmured staring at the ground grudgingly. The man before him laughed, his long blue hair with purple mixed within it had countless raindrops infused within its fibers, and the raindrops dripped carelessly to the ground around him a monotonous rhythm in the rain._

_"My dear boy, is that a sitar in your hand?" the man asked gazing at it longingly. These instruments were hardly seen in Fantasia due to their masked beauty and sound. No one wanted to play an instrument that sounded…harsh. Yet. If played right, and the strings were tweaked the right way a masterful beautiful song could be composed. There were no such instrumentalists in Fantasia, and yet, this boy might just be the only one._

_"Oh. This thing? Yeah. My father gave it to me…" he replied dourly. The boy himself was truly fitting for such an odd instrument. Blue hair, pointed ears, just like all water sprites, and yet an air about him made him feel…different. His hair had the uncommon highlights of blonde and his eyes weren't at all one color. He held out his hand, staring at the boy with his golden eyes._

_"Come. You shall be my new apprentice." He paused, blinking. "By the way…what is your name?" The boy looked up at him, his eyes shining with a renewed hope and kindness._

_"My name sir? Why, it's Myde, of course." He replied smiling as he grabbed the man's hand with his own._

_"I'd like you to meet your new student, Myde." The boy turned his blue hair, now much longer then when they had both met on that rain soaked day, swished out behind him. He pulled the flute away from his lips, and looked at the girl standing next to his teacher. He gulped staring at her as if she were a divine creature, an uncommon beautiful flower within a dull drab forest._

_"AH-uhm…N-nice to meet you!" he squeaked, he shut his eyes, cursing himself for his voice going out like that. The girl smiled, pearl white teeth in sharp contrast to her blue tinged skin. She giggled a little, this boy was indeed different, and yet, something about him made her unable to look away._

_"It's nice to meet you too!" she replied smoothly, bowing a little so that her hair fell over her lean small shoulders in a cascade of blue. Just like that waterfall he had found in the forest. It was secluded…his face went red hot as he blinked, gulping again as he walked over to his master._

_"B-But sir! I still haven't finished learning all I need to know from you! Surely I can't have my own student…" the elder man held up a hand._

_"Nonsense, Myde. You're highly skilled in instruments now, surely a young girl such as she wouldn't be too hard to teach?" the man replied a sly look to his eyes. He then understood, his moth dropped open and a hand shot out, but his teacher was already half way out of the room._

_"YOU!!! St-AUGH!" Myde gripped his hair in bundles as the girls laughter once again filled the grand music room. The room itself was circular in design. A large stained glass window was settled in its center, and a glass down adorned the top, carvings from past ages and owners blended harmoniously into the white washed walls and bookshelves lined the wall all around. A grand piano, black skin glimmering with rainbow colors sat situated right in line with the center window. There were no other windows in the room, for too much light could lead to one playing poorly due to the vibrant suns gaze. Other instruments lined the floor, chairs, and a single lone couch as well. Myde sighed, turning to the girl and staring into her eyes._

_"Wh-What's your name, I don't think you mentioned it…" he asked, trying, but failing miserably to look away. She smiled back at him again._

_"My name is Melody, Melody Azulia Aquari." It was a very pretty name, quite fitting too. It almost seemed as if the sun sparkled off her exposed arms and long hair. He felt himself about to blush and turned away._

_"Ahhh r-right! That's a nice name…well what instrument shall we start with first?" he asked looking over his shoulder as he strolled through the various musical objects that lined the empty spaces of the room his finger tips brushing against the strings and metallic skin of violins and flutes lightly._

_"Oh! How about this one?" He heard Melody chirp with a childish voice. He turned, eyes lighting up as he saw her stroke the strings of a large white marble harp. It's body laced with golden wines and leaves and a large blue sapphire was implanted in its neck._

_"A lovely choice…" he murmured watching her sit at a stool arms lifting through the air, as if she'd played a harp a harp before. He winced a loud screech, from an underplayed string reverberated through the room._

_"I'm sorry, Myde!" she yelled hands going to her red flushed face. He got up from his seated position, chuckling._

_"It's fine, you played better then I did when I first tried. Here, let me help you." He was bent over her, hands grasping her thin arms, as he moved them to nylon strings. Their spider thread like appearance had always fascinated him, how they looked so weak and feeble and yet, were so strong and melodious._

_"Ah...um. M-Myde." She blinked after finally realizing how odd their position would have looked if the teacher, or anyone for that matter, were to come in._

_"The trick is…to let your body absorb the harps feelings, emotions, let your hands dance with it, as one." He stated barely above a whisper, as he brought her hands close to the strings, her finger gliding gently over them. She shivered a bit as his voice filtered through her ears, sending goose bumps down her arms and butterflies began to sprout in her stomach. She stared, fully realizing that she no longer had the support of the young man, but was actually playing by herself. She gasped, feeling the vibrations of the strings lightly caress her fingertips, and in response she moved her hands symbiotically with the harp. She finally stopped, arms dropping to her sides._

_"I-I did it…" she replied apathetically at first._

_"MYDE! I ACTUALLY DID IT!" She turned around to the boy standing there, a sheepish grin of his face._

_"See. That wasn't so hard, was I- HEY!" He found himself on the floor Melody wrapped around his waist. He couldn't suppress it this time his face went red._

_"M-Melody what are you?!" She blinked, looking at their position._

_"Oh my goodness! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to tackle you! I was just so…" she paused as a gruff clearing of the throat, made both her and Myde look up, wide eyed._

_"…happy." She whispered, smiling at the man before the both of them._

_"Well it looks like you two are getting along quite well, it seems." He smiled hands folding behind his back._

_"M-Master! It's not what it looks like!"_

_"Not at all, sir!" he chuckled, walking away and waving a hand at them from behind his head._

_"You two play nice now. I'll be back in a little while to see how you're doing, Melody." They both looked at each other, face the color of newly ripe apples._

_"Uhm…mind getting off of me, Melody?"_

_"OH! R-Right! Ahaha." She sat up hands in her lap she looked at him side longingly, as he ran a hand through his blonde streaked, blue hair. "…Sorry."_

_"Heh. It's fine. No one's ever tackled me before, it's a new experience, although it probably would've been better on soft grass then hard marble." Myde replied, tapping his chin ever so lightly, thinking. Melody waved her hand in front of his face, and he blinked looking at her._

_"Come on. I wanna show you something!"_

"Demyx! What's wrong?" he heard her yell. He had fallen onto the soft dirt ground, chest aflame, he gripped his jacket, panting. The memories. Why, who was?

"AHHH!!!" He spun around bluish green eyes widening at the shadowy figure before him. A black-coated arm was wrapped around her neck, lifting her a few feet off the ground. A giant blue spiked claymore rested easily into the soft dirt ground.

"I see now…so this is what you've been hiding, hm? Number nine?" Saix growled and he felt the young water sprite in his arms shiver and quake with fear. How he loved it. The fear, dread, hopelessness that they felt before he… This man there was something amazingly different about him, compared to Demyx.

"Demyx…" she whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes, as she finally realized just who he was.

_The song._

_The voice._

_They all matched…she just didn't want to accept it._

"NO! Saix! S-Stop it!" Demyx yelled tumbling forward an arm outstretched. Saix snarled in response to the boy's despicable behavior.

"I knew we couldn't trust you, Demyx. You're a failure of a nobody. Letting a thing…" he eyed Melody, "like this water sprite to get in the way of who you are."

"That's not true! Melody didn't do anything to me! Just let her go! Please! S-She's…innocent." Demyx replied in a whisper looking down. He wanted to care for her, help her, but he…he couldn't feel anything! Just that sickening throb in his chest. Saix snorted as he lifted his claymore from the ground, dirt spewing to the sides as he tore through the soft earth. Her brought it close to her neck.

"Ah!" Demyx's head shot up.

_"RUN MELODY!" He pushed her out of the way as a black-clawed hand cut into his back._

_"Augh!" he fell onto his knees, the girl he wanted to protect standing there, wide eyed and shaking with fright._

_"W-What are they, Myde?!" She yelled confusion flowing through her voice. He grunted, panting as he got up._

_"I-I don't know…" he turned as more of the pure black yellow-eyed creatures spewed from the shadows of the forest. They had gone there to meet. Melody was leaving tomorrow, and yet, he wanted to tell her how he felt. That his heart, his mind, loved to be with her, ever since they met those years ago even the songs he wrote he wrote while thinking of her…and now, this. He spun around face drenched in sweat._

_"Melody…you must leave, now!" She shook her head eyes wide with fear, her hands clasped together beneath her chin._

_"No, Myde. I'm not leaving you to die like this!" she cried out passionately._

_"I SAID LEAVE!" He yelled growling, fury in his eyes as he turned to look at her, stopping her in her tracks. She was crying. He never saw her cry, only once when she opened up to him on that cloudless moon filled night. When she told him the real reason why she was there, and how murder and revenge can turn a heart black and cold._

"So tell me, number nine…how does it feel to remember your worthless memories?" Saix sneered his face shifting from the calm cool demeanor to his savage berserker one.

_"MYDE!!" He turned one last time to her, his eyes burning with tears. He outstretched an arm to her, his clothes now torn into useless shreds, his skin felt like it was on fire. He felt something pierce the back of his chest, and felt as if icy cold hands were gripping around his slowly dying heart._

_"Melo-dy…I'm…I'm sorry." And then as if the world had thrown a irreplaceable sheet over his eyes the once colorful world of Fantasia, was nothing but a meaningless black void._

"NO!!" He darted forward, hand outstretched. She looked at him as he ran forward, her eyes dripping with tears. But, she didn't feel scared anymore, she felt at peace for once.

"I'm glad…I got to meet you again, Myde. It's been so long." Saix roared behind as she felt the wind part as he brought up his claymore.

"NO! MELODY!"

"Goodbye…Myd-" he grasped at the empty clothes and he fell to his knees before Saix. His face returned to his calm complacent structure.

"You should've known better then to meddle within this world, Demyx. Now you'll have a nice dancer nobody to keep you company." He snarled back turning to open a portal back to their desolate land. Demyx sat there, a light rain beginning to form in the sky. He gripped the last remains of her, of Melody, in his black gloves. A lone dancer nobody stood before him, looking down at its master with utter confusion, unaware of the pain and despair it was causing him.

"I'll see you back at the castle…" and with that a flurry of wind as a portal opened and then closed, Saix had left leaving Demyx once again alone. The birds no longer chirped nor sang. And the plants seemed to whither as if they watched the whole the scene with their very eyes. Of course they did, they were alive too, no? He wanted to cry, but the tears, they wouldn't come. Nothing came, but a shocking realization of what just happened. He looked at the dancer still standing their astute and at the ready, waiting on its master's orders.

"Melody…" he whispered his eyes stinging. He hadn't felt that sensation in a long time.

"I'M SO SORRY!" He wrapped his arms around the dancer, who just stood there, ridged now due to contact. Had it been someone else it would've attacked in self-defense, but it wasn't and so it stood there with its masters arms clutched around it. And the only sounds that mattered now was the pattering of the soft cold rain.

The rain…yes.

It always rained here. Even on that faithful day of their meeting.

And yet, it felt so cold this time around, less warmed and sun soaked then normal.

Oh, that's right…the sun wasn't out today, was it?

It wouldn't be…for a very, very long time.

He looked up from his book, eyebrow rising a little. He heard a door close and a shuffle as a young boy with silver blue hair, bangs flipped over one eye, walked up to him.

"Vexen, whatever are you doing? I got the results back from the latest experiment, if you're even listening." Vexen blinked turning a little.

"Hm? Oh! Yes, of course…isn't it odd, Zexion." The boy cocked the only visible eyebrow he had, head tilted a little.

"What is?"

"The music…it sounds much sadder then normal, wouldn't you agree?" Zexion shrugged a hand going underneath his chin.

"Since when did you care about music, Vexen?" the older man sighed, looking back at his book, which to his surprise, Zexion had never seen before.

"What book is that?"

"A blank one…"

"Why are you reading a blank book?" Zexion asked thoroughly confused at his partner's attitude and actions. Vexen never acted like this before.

"It's not for reading…"

"Are you feeling alright, Vexen?"

"Oh yes…I'm feeling nothing of the sort, so I'm quite fine. But I'm sure number nine isn't fairing as well…"

"What's that suppose to…"

"Leave me to my documenting will you, Zexion? I've a lot to write down…" he finally understood just what exactly that book was for, and he shrugged again opening a portal to another part of the castle.

"If you insist…" It must be an older members type of thing he mused to himself and then he paused as he finally heard it, the strangeness of number nine's music. Vexen was indeed right, something did happen, he wondered what it could be? He paused, in one of the drab corridors of the castle, wondering if anyone else had a book like that…he smirked "Filled with the memories of a nobody."


End file.
